Come with me
by hesmus
Summary: For MuffinGirlBethan's Halloween Contest. No one can ever know what kind of creatures are hiding among other people...


_Ah, here it is, finally! My Halloween fic for for MuffinGirlBethan's Halloween Contest. Took me long enough to finish it... So, have fun! ^^ And Happy Halloween!~_

_And I don't own One Piece_

* * *

The music was being played loudly, lights were flashing brightly all around the room as well as people were dancing, drinking, and simply having a good time. No one had any idea or suspicion that some people were eyeing them closely, observing their every move; trying to decide who the best prey was. They were trying to figure out who was the wildest dancer, who had the sexiest body, who looked like a loner, who was the heaviest drinker and so on.

Zoro was sulking in the corner, now almost empty booze glass in his hand. He was forced here by his friends to "have some fun". Well he loved to spend time with his friends, but he preferred more peaceful settings. He didn't understand why they couldn't just stay at someone's home, drink, and have fun there. Why did they need to come to this crowded night club in where you couldn't hear even yourself think?

Much to Zoro's displeasure, girl after girl tried numerous times to seduce him into dancing with them, or at least enjoy a drink with them. No matter how attractive each girl was Zoro politely declined; he wasn't much of a dancer anyway and besides, these girls were way too slutty for Zoro's taste. So, Zoro ended up looking after his friends the whole evening.

Zoro wasn't the only one who decided to just observe others. One blonde and pale man was looking at him curiously, his sea blue eyes sparkling with interest; with a hint of lust. He found that green haired man really interesting. He had spotted him earlier, thanks to that hair; he just couldn't take his eyes off him.

_'I think I have found my dinner,' _he thought smirking and licked his lips. _'Hope he can entertain me long enough…'_

This mysterious man made his way to the bar counter to order another drink, classy martini. His long and slim fingers wrapped around the glass before he brought it to his lips and took a small sip, humming in satisfaction at the taste. While he was enjoying his drink he noticed that the green haired guy was looking at him. The blonde smirked slightly. Yes, that man was going to be some nice prey.

Zoro was now talking to his friends, ready to take his leave; he was exhausted and wanted to go home already. Even though that one blonde looked interesting and for some reason just looking at him was almost intoxicating…but he wasn't in the mood for hitting on anyone tonight, it could wait. Maybe he would run into that guy again sometime.

After Zoro had said good bye to his friends he went to take his black leather jacket and headed out of the noisy night club into the dark and chilly night. He lifted the collar of his jacket a little bit to prevent the cold wind blowing at his neck. Zoro cursed under his breath because no taxis were around so he had to walk home; the last train had left already too.

He was walking down the dark street; the lights didn't work for some reason, creating a spooky feeling. Just a faint moonlight was shining far above in the sky, little stars as its company. The whole environment was like straight from some stereotypical horror movie.

Zoro had a nasty feeling like someone was following him so he picked up the pace of his steps.

_'Damn creepy stalkers all around the city…'_ Zoro thought when he looked over his shoulder only to find more empty darkness, of course. This entire environment was making him feel incredibly paranoid that it was almost ridiculous.

He was about to check his phone when he felt a strong yank from his back side, and before he even knew it his back met harshly against a concrete wall. All the air rushed out of his lungs, leaving him to gasp for air. He had no idea what just happened; he didn't notice anyone coming up behind him. Now he didn't even see anyone, but still he was pinned against the freaking wall. He couldn't move even a single muscle of his body to fight back against this invisible force. He blinked his eyes, trying to see better in the darkness but it was no use. So okay, he was alone, in the dark, pinned against the wall by some random force. Well fuck.

Zoro tried to struggle all he could but nothing happened. He was already starting to freak out, but he tried to stay calm. However this situation was too weird, and way too fucked up to handle. Suddenly, he heard something from the shadows; someone was chuckling in low tone.

"Who's there?" Zoro asked firmly. He looked frantically at the shadows, trying to see who was standing there.

"No need to worry about that dear. You're in good hands," said the raspy but still soft voice; man's voice. He was practically purring.

And there he was, a blonde man came away from the shadows, allowing Zoro to see him. His hands were deep in his pant pockets and he was wearing a cheeky smirk on his pale face. Zoro's eyes widened when he saw the man; it was that guy from the night club! Had he been following him? Obviously yes…

"Y-You..!" Zoro managed to choke out.

"Yes, me. Happy to see me dear?" the man chuckled. He had slowly made his way right in front of Zoro and was now checking him out from head to toe. "My my, didn't I get a nice catch tonight…" he mused to himself.

"What the hell is your problem?! What did you do to me?!" Zoro growled and struggled more, only to make the man chuckle more.

"Struggle all you want my dear. You're not getting away from this," the blonde said. "Oh my, aren't I rude here? I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sanji, your company for tonight… And I heard that you're Zoro," he murmured and took a step closer to Zoro. "I have been watching you today and I have to say, I like you pretty much." Sanji continued, still smirking.

Zoro was a bit taken aback. This guy, Sanji, was totally nuts! He had been stalking him the whole night and now he was here, using some weird ass powers on Zoro. Well of course he had noticed this guy watching him, Zoro had done that too. And he had to admit it, this Sanji guy was pretty interesting… But still weird as hell!

"Seriously, what's your problem? And how are you doing this… this thing, holding me still?" Zoro snarled. He glared at Sanji who was now rubbing his chin with an amused look.

"Nah, I don't have any problems. But I will have some if I won't get my dinner. You see, I'm really thirsty…" Sanji said huskily and ran his fingers through Zoro's green hair, making him shudders. "And you smell so delectable and delicious…" His fingers were now tracing Zoro's cheek, making their way down to his neck and caressing it gently. Sanji's eyes turned deep red for a second, long enough for Zoro to see it. Zoro's eyes widened in shock, like he wasn't shocked enough because of this overly weird guy.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zoro gasped.

"I'm just a man who wants to spend a special night with you. And don't try to deny it, I know that you want it too. You want my body as much as I want yours…" Sanji whispered seductively in Zoro's ear, giving Zoro chills. But they weren't bad chills, not at all. For some reason Zoro really wanted to touch this man, molest his body, make him moan his name. This really attractive guy in front of him made his cheeks burn and blood rush straight below his belt. It felt weird but still so good.

"And I might be a dark creature of night… From your darkest nightmares…" With those words Zoro started to feel lightheaded and the world started to spin around him. "So my question is: do you want to come with me? Spend a night with me? Depending on your answer I will decide what to do to you," Sanji continued, his smirk gone by now.

Zoro had hard time to catch his words because of the dizzy feeling inside of his head. Was Sanji doing this to him? He could easily tell that he had some powers, something that wasn't natural. It was really confusing and fucked up but at the same time interesting and… arousing…

"So? Are you coming?" Sanji asked again, dragging Zoro back to the reality, if that was even possible because of his dizzy mind.

Zoro swallowed a couple of times and choked out a quiet yes. Sanji smirked after hearing this and let Zoro go. Zoro fell to his knees, feeling a bit better now, the dizzy feeling started to fade. He looked up to Sanji who was smiling down at him and offered his hand for him to grab, almost mockingly. Zoro snorted and brushed Sanji's hand off and stood up a bit shakily, leaning to the wall beside him.

"I'm coming with you but only if you tell me what the fuck are you," Zoro grunted as he slowly gained his strength back.

"Well my dear, like I said, I'm a creature of the night with lust for blood," Sanji said, smiling mysteriously. "I think you are clever enough to figure out the rest."

_'Only thing I can think of is a freaking vampire… Oh well, this whole situation is already so weird.'_ Zoro thought nodded slightly.

"Shall we go then?" the blonde asked and winked at Zoro which made the green head smirk. Oh well, there was a first time at everything, right? And now it was going to be Zoro's first time getting intimate with a vampire. Sounded interesting enough…

So without a word they made their way to Sanji's pure white car and drove to his apartment. And the apartment, it was nothing that Zoro had though. It wasn't an old stinky castle made of cold and grey stones, not filled with spider webs, or creepy coffins. It was nothing like that… Sanji's house was a modern detached house with a nice little garden. The interior of the house was also really modern and fancy.

Zoro looked around with a surprised looked. The house looked really nice, a bit too fancy for his taste but oh well. Sanji noticed Zoro's surprised looked and made a couple of teasing comments about it. It felt so nice to tease this guy like this. It made him feel so… comfortable…

Then there was an awkward silence between them, or at least for Zoro, that is. He wasn't sure what to do know. How did you do these things with… vampires..? However Zoro didn't need to wonder it too long before Sanji was all around on him. He attacked Zoro's lips hungrily, instantly slipping his tongue in Zoro's mouth. His hands were caressing Zoro's head and then his neck, feeling the blood veins under the tanned skin. Zoro moaned softly into the kiss and was a bit amused how this man liked to touch his neck so much; must be some kind of vampire thing.

Soon Zoro noticed that Sanji was almost completely dominating the kiss and Zoro wouldn't have that. He was definitely not going to be lead by him. Zoro pushed their tongues back into Sanji's mouth and took the control. Sanji didn't mind it at all; he was so turned on that he could have exploded in lust. And without breaking the kiss Sanji lead them into the large bedroom, not bothering to turn the lights on. He pushed Zoro down onto the bed, smirking down at him. He snapped his fingers once and dozens of candles lighted up, creating a nice atmosphere.

Zoro smirked at Sanji and looked around. "Pretty impressive."

"Oh, I can do much, much more," Sanji chuckled and caressed Zoro's cheek. "But that's not important right now…" he mumbled, climbed on top of Zoro and leaned down to capture his lips for another heated kiss.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips, pulling him closer and at the same time rubbing their groins together. It felt amazing! They both moaned into the kiss, desperate to have more of that lovely friction between them. But Sanji was hungry for something else as well…

Sanji broke the kiss and gasped for air. He licked the dripping saliva away from his lips and looked at Zoro with thirsty look.

"I think it's time to take off some of your clothes, don't you agree, marimo?" Sanji said softly, almost purring. The comment though made Zoro frown in annoyance. Marimo huh? What the hell?!

"Shut up curly brow! I'm not taking anything off before you do," Zoro spat out. Sanji only smirked but then stood up and ever so slowly took all of his clothes off. And there the feeling was again, the intoxicating feeling inside of Zoro's head while he watched Sanji to strip for him. The aura around Sanji was something different than what Zoro had ever used to sense around people. It was more powerful and somehow fascinating.

Zoro was licking his lips when he saw now completely naked Sanji in front of him. His body was just so perfect. It was slim and pale, glowing in the candle light. The golden hair made him look even more gorgeous. And when Zoro's gaze wandered down he couldn't help but stare at that wonderful manhood with lust filled eyes.

Sanji's face flushed a bit under Zoro's intense stare. It felt nice how the other man adored his body like that. Although he was kind of used to it already, this was one of his ways to "hunt" after all… Without another thought Sanji's hands were on Zoro's skin again, this time ripping his clothes off. And when they both were completely naked Sanji took a closer look at Zoro's body. All those gorgeous muscles and tanned skin… The sight made Sanji even thirstier.

Sanj pushed Zoro down and climbed on top of him again, now lowering his lips to Zoro's neck. It smelt so delicious. He licked the skin teasingly and planted little kisses here and there, making Zoro shudder under the heated touch. Zoro enjoyed every moment, the cold skin against his hot body just felt amazing. He had a feeling what was going to happen next… Sanji had talked about having a dinner so yeah… Zoro was going to be that dinner. Suddenly a wave of fear rushed though Zoro's body; was that bastard going to kill him?! Zoro got his answer soon though…

"Don't worry my dear. I'm going to drink just a little bit. I don't want to harm such a precious thing like you," Sanji chuckled against Zoro's neck. "Just a little bite…" Sanji hissed and his eyes turned red again. He rolled his lips up, revealing his pearl white fangs. Zoro tensed up when he heard Sanji hiss like that, it sounded almost dangerous.

Sanji licked Zoro's neck once more and then dug his fangs in the marimo's flesh. Zoro flinched in pain and tried to push Sanji away but it was no use. Sanji has holding Zoro down with a death grip and was now hungrily sucking his blood, devouring it, enjoying the wonderful taste of it. He sucked more and more but was careful not to drown all the blood off the man. Zoro started to feel a bit dizzy now and shakily asked Sanji to stop already or he was about to pass out. Sanji had to fight the urge to drink more but in the end he backed away from Zoro's neck, blood dripping down his chin.

"Your blood is so delicious… You should taste it too…" Sanji said in pure bliss and leaned down to kiss Zoro, letting him taste his own blood.

Zoro winced at the taste of his blood; it wasn't that good so he didn't understand why vampires liked it so much. Sanji started to rub his hand on Zoro's neck, spreading the fresh blood all around his chest. Sanji wanted to lick it all off… And that's what he did. He licked Zoro's chest all clean, making the man shudder and moan softly especially when Sanji licked his nipples.

Sanji had still some blood in his hand so he decided to rub it on some special places. He took a firm grip of Zoro's member and started to stroke it slowly, covering it with blood. Zoro bit his lip trying to not let out any embarrassing sounds. He didn't want this damn dirty vampire hear them. Despite the fact that he had already moaned…

Instinctively, Zoro thrust in Sanji's hand, wanting to feel more that wonderful touch. Sanji hummed happily at this reaction and decided to reward his company for this. He kneeled down on the floor so that he was between Zoro's legs. He looked up at Zoro's flushed face and then lowered his head to lick the tip of Zoro's member. And that's when Zoro lost it. He couldn't hold back his moan anymore and just let it out. That warm and wet tongue on his erection; it was all he wanted and a bit more.

Sanji was licking all the way from the base to the tip, cleaning Zoro's length from the delicious blood. He made sure to lick it all off before taking the cock fully in his mouth and sucking on it, coating it with his saliva. And Zoro was lost in his ninth heaven. He moaned softly every now and then, gripping the silky sheets under him. It felt amazing but he didn't want to be the only one who did something so he pushed Sanji away from him and smirked at his confused look.

"Come here you pervy vampire. I don't want to just sit here," Zoro said huskily and pulled Sanji up onto his lap. He was about to suck his fingers to lube them up but Sanji stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"If you weren't so blind you would have noticed that I did that part already while working on your shitty dick," Sanji chuckled in amusement. Zoro really hadn't noticed that Sanji had prepped himself already. When the hell did he do that?!

While Zoro was wondering those things Sanji positioned himself on top of Zoro's cock and before lowering himself on it he whispered in Zoro's ear: "Make me feel good…" And with that he allowed Zoro enter him.

They both tensed up and held their breaths, clinging on each other. Sanji stayed still for a moment, adjusting to Zoro's rather big cock. Zoro started to shift under Sanji, wanting him to move already but Sanji just scowled at him, telling him not to hurry him. In the end Sanji lifted his hips up slowly and then slammed them back down, making both of them moan in ecstasy.

Zoro gripped Sanji's hips to support him and help him move. Sanji was now steadily moving on Zoro's lap, throwing his head back every now and then when Zoro's cock found his special spot. Sanji noticed that there was still some blood on Zoro's neck so he leaned closer to lick it off. It wasn't that fresh anymore but still tasted good, tasted like Zoro.

Zoro kinda liked it how Sanji licked his neck and devoured his blood; maybe this was some kind of a sick fantasy his mind had kept as a secret for all these years. And now that fantasy was coming true, and Zoro really enjoyed it.

Sanji was now moving faster and faster, his breathing heavy and face flushed just like Zoro's. They both moaned and groaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling to the extreme. Sanji gripped Zoro's short hair as his prostate got molested again thanks to Zoro's powerful thrusts upwards. Sanji was reaching his climax soon, he could feel it already. He leaned once again to whisper in Zoro's ear: "T-Touch me…" He didn't need to tell Zoro twice.

Zoro grabbed firmly Sanji's hard length and started to stroke it in the same sync with theirs thrusts. He was really close too and after few more powerful thrusts they both came at the same time, Sanji moaning loudly Zoro's name and Zoro grunting in satisfaction. They both saw just white for a moment before slowly coming down from their cloud castles to the presence.

Sanji moved a little bit so that Zoro's cock slipped out of him with the semen dripping down his inner thighs; Sanji really needed to take a shower later…

"That felt amazing. Thank you for that," Sanji purred in Zoro's ear, stoking his hair gently. Zoro had to agree, this night had been great. He hugged Sanji close to his sweaty chest and nuzzled his neck, flinching a bit because of the stinging pain in his neck. The area where Sanji had bitten him ached slightly but it was nothing that Zoro couldn't have handled.

"And thank you for your blood, it was delicious," Sanji added and licked the bite marks gently, still able to taste that remaining blood. "No matter how much I wanted you to stay here with me I'm afraid that it's your time to go now…" Sanji said in sad voice, caressing Zoro's cheek. Zoro frowned at this. The hell?! This man invited him here to spend the night with him and now he was kicking him out immediately after getting what he wanted. Zoro couldn't help but feel a bit hurt; he had liked this after all.

"Why do I have to go already? We could have another round or something," Zoro tried to suggest, kissing Sanji's neck lightly. Sanji shuddered and really wanted Zoro to stay but he couldn't allow that. It was against the rules. Once you got your catch and devoured their blood without killing them you had to get rid of them, make sure that they didn't tell anyone. And that happened with hypnosis.

"I'm sorry Zoro but we can't. You have to go now. Maybe someday we will meet again, who knows," Sanji mumbled before grabbing Zoro's chin, forcing him to look Sanji in the eyes. Sanji's gaze was making Zoro dizzy again, the familiar feeling making its way back. The room started to spin around him and before he lost his consciousness he heard Sanji's words how he wished to meet him again.

Next morning Zoro woke in his own bed, in his own apartment. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light coming into the room. He had a throbbing headache and just groaned when he heard his phone ring. It was just his alarm clock so he turned it off and rubbed his temples. Wow, how much did he drink yesterday? Obviously enough to have this headache and have some weird dreams. Oh yeah, the dream… He had some interesting wet dream about some random guy. He couldn't remember his face but it was a damn good dream!

Slow and steady Zoro got ready to take his usual morning walk to get some fresh air. He was walking though the park, not really paying any attention to his surroundings. He was listening music at the same time so all the other voices were muffled, letting him to enjoy his walk. He didn't even notice how one blonde and gorgeous man observed him from the safe distance, smiling to himself. He was really happy to see this green head again. Although it made him sad that the man wouldn't remember him or their night anymore… But Sanji needed to suck it up; it was the curse of being a vampire…

* * *

**Beta read by Noemi (xhelloxbeautifullx)**


End file.
